Lily Again
by AlabasterLily
Summary: What if the Potters had had a baby girl? A oneshot about her first time at Hogwarts. Snape is in it, please do not take it in the wrong way. Notice the rating.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for Hallie, of course.**

**Yes, yes I know, Hallie instead of Harry, very cheesy. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Hallie's stomach did a series of acrobatics as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. She nervously ran her hand through her dark red hair. Just a month ago, she'd found out that she was a witch, she'd somehow defeated the most feared wizard of the time as a baby, and was now going to study magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also had a large pile of magic money.<p>

"We're here!" she whispered excitedly to her new friend, Hermione Granger. Like Hallie, Hermione had also been raised in a Muggle household, although by her Muggle parents. Hermione smiled, squeezed her hand, and started wondering aloud where they were and what kind of charms were on the place. As they got off the train, both of them had slipped into an animated discussion of _Hogwarts: A History._

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hallie looked in the direction of the booming voice and saw Hagrid. He caught her eye and waved. As she and Hermione walked over, he patted her on the back (almost knocking her over) and asked,

"All right, Hallie?" A few of the other first years looked impressed that she already knew such a character. Hallie nervously pulled her long fringe over her scar.

As long as she could remember, Hallie had had a distinctive lightning-shaped scar on her forehead. Until just a while ago, she'd thought she'd gotten it from the car crash that took her parents. Then, as if it wasn't enough to learn that she could possibly perform magic, she'd learnt the story of how she'd gotten it. Hallie didn't want everyone's first impression of her to be someone legendary and amazing- in fact, she felt quite the opposite.

After Hagrid rounded up the last of the first years, they all clambered into small boats that set off towards their castle. A tall, freckled, red-haired boy and a round-faced boy joined them in their boat. They each eyed each other warily, until they caught their first glimpse of the castle. There was a collective gasp, and Hagrid, whose boat looked as if it might break any second, chuckled. Soon they were standing in front of the magnificent building. A tall, black-haired, sharp-featured witch came out and spoke to them. She led them in and told them that they were about to be sorted into houses, which were like their families within Hogwarts.

The group walked hesitantly into an enormous hall full of older students. Some smiled kindly, others smirked in a way that seemed to say, _We'll have fun torturing you this year. _Hallie looked away and her gaze fell upon a very old, worn, dirty, pointed hat. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have wiped her shoes with it, but Hallie liked it. It had character. Professor McGonagall, as the tall, severe-looking witch was called, started reading their names off a list. Hallie pulled her fringe over her forehead again and stood there with a sick feeling in her stomach. She wasn't ready for this. She'd practically memorized every textbook over the summer, but as she stood in the enormous hall, surrounded by much older teachers and more prepared students and floating candles and- were those ghosts that had just drifted through the wall?, she felt like it was all a big mistake. How could she, Hallie Potter, be a witch? There must have been some mistake. Hallie lost herself in sad thoughts until her name was called. As if preparing herself for a battle, she walked forward.

**SNAPE'S P.O.V.** (Surprise, surprise.)

Severus turned around slowly. He almost didn't dare to look. Lily's daughter. Lily, his first friend. Lily, his best friend. Lily, the love of his life. Lily, who hated him. Lily, who he'd never see again. He saw a small, pale girl- the very image of Lily. No, not exactly- she didn't have Lily's magnificent eyes. But she had Lily's fiery red hair, her freckled nose, her heart-shaped face, her mouth... she was Lily all over again. His wonder suddenly turned to panic. How would he be able to look at Lily's daughter every day? How would he be able to teach her, to treat her normally, to not melt into a puddle of grief because he'd never have Lily, but be reminded of what he had lost every day? Severus watched as the tiny girl sat with the hat on her fiery head, and almost fell over from the sudden memories. Lily, sitting on that stool. Lily, her face half-pleased, half-regretful after the Sorting Hat's verdict? Lily, her glance back at him before she went to sit at the table he knew he'd never join? Severus couldn't handle it. He got up and left the hall, with only Albus Dumbledore' s eyes on him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really very fond of this story, but I needed to put up more stories to become a beta reader. Now I am one, so I could delete this, but... eh.<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
